Autumnpaw (RC)
'''Autumnpaw is a small, orange and black tom with emerald green eyes. He is the youngest kit of Riverpaw and an unknown father, and the younger brother of Cinnimonpaw Pepperkit, Heatherkit. and Minnowkit.' Description Appearance Personality Autumnpaw is very, very fearful, and a good bit inconfident. He depends on his older sister Cinnamonpaw a lot of the time, pretty much because she is the closest thing to parent he has ever had. He likes the dark and so he wants to keep his eyes closed. When anything happens, he thinks it is his fault. He thinks of himself as ugly, and fears turning the nursey's other kits to stone. He is submissive and pretty much does whatever anyone says, this is pretty much since he hates getting in trouble. Skills Life Kithood & Adolescence His early background is pretty much unknown, he was born is twolegsplace and because of this twolegs named him. His fur was the color of leavs, and he was therefore named Autumn. He had one sibling, who was named Cinnamon and who was a lot older then him, for littermates. His father was hit by a car, and died from it. And his mother was taken by housefolk and spayed, that is the story he heard, anyway. But he is unsure weather it is true or just a rumor. (Revealed in future story) He is first seen at about a moon old, his eyes are still closed but should be open. Even though he can't see, he is not exacly blind. He would be able to see if he opened his eyes, but tried a few times and disliked the bright light. Because of this he mainly uses his other senses. He has gotten quite good at this, considering the fact that he was only ever done things this way. (Revealed in Loners and Rogues/Roleplay/Archive 4) He, along with his sister, scent the cats from RockClan. He is scared to go, but condiders it. Cinnamon suggests that the two don't go in so he stays away. He meets a RockClan warrior by the name of Creekdew, he mentions that the kits are on RockClan territory. To keep his sister from getting in trouble, Autumn states that it was his fault. Creekdew tell him it was not a problem. (Revealed in Loners and Rogues/Roleplay/Archive 4) The gray-blue warrior also suggests that Autumn and Cinnamon join RockClan. Autumn also waits for his siter to decide. When Cinnamon decides on yes, Autumn go's with the warrior and Cinnamon. (Revealed in Loners and Rogues/Roleplay/Archive 4) Autumn, along with his sister Cinnamon, are taken by Creekdew to Waterstar. Where Creekdew tries to get the leader to allow the two to join. Waterstar states that she thinks that RockClan might be a bad place for kits at the time, since the sinkness is still happening. Creekdew points out that the kits will be alone otherwise, Waterstar says that she is unsure and leaves. (Revealed in RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 38) Creekdew decides that this means that Autumn and Cinnamon are welcome to join the Clan, and welcomes the kits. Sometime later, Autumn gets the Clan name Autumnkit, this is shown off-screen. And he goes to the nursery. Autumnkit seems to be ready to leave the Clan and curls up in the corner, alone and in the dark. (Revealed in RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 38) He blocks Dewkit's path by mistake. He senses someone staring at him, who turns out to be Dewkit, who asks in stammars if he did something wrong. At which point Dewkit insults him with a mean name and saying that he is blocking his path. Autumnkit says sorry, and that he couldn't see Dewkit. He also clears a path for the kit, who suggests that he go's and acts like a weirdo with Badgerkit. (Revealed in RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 38) Autumnkit who wishes not to start a fight does this, and says hello to Badgerkit. The kit does not respond, and is frozen in fear. Autumnkit gets scares, and asks if Badgerkit is okay, and if he hurt him somehow. Badgerkit screams in terror. A scared Autumnkit asks if he is ugly, and is turning Badgerkit to stone. The kit points behind the other kti, where a badger is. Autumnkit screams and then yells for Cinnamonkit. The badger grabs Badgerkit instead, and Autumnkit doesn't know what to do. Creekfrost saves Autumnkit, this of course pleases him. (Revealed in RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 38) Later, he seems to see his sister less. And, though as fearful, becomes a bit more independent. He gets to the Clan better, and trusts the cats more. Though he will always love Cinnamonkit above all else. Off-screen, he gets an infection in his ear. After a while, he calls his sister, still unaware of the ear infection. Without it being known weather she responded or not, Autumnkit hears nothing. He thinks that in that case, Cinnamonkit must have died of the sickness and it is somhow his fault. He panics, but aftrwards suddenly thinks to himself, just noiticing, that he can't hear anything at all. Adulthood Pedigree Relationships Family Love Interests Friends Enemies Notable 'Dewkit''' Autumnkit barely knows him, he has only met him once. He blocked the kit's path by mistake, and Dewkit told him off. Quotes (optional) Images Life (optional) Character Pixels (optional) Trivia (optional) *He will be the youngest kit in the litter *He is deaf *He has Photophobia, a fear of light. *He also has Atelophobia a fear of not being perfect. *And Monophobia a fear of being alone Category:Cats RP'D by Wolfblaze Category:Living Category:Tom Category:Kit Category:RockClan Cats Category:Characters Category:Former Loner Category:Apprentice